


Happy End

by pinktogrey



Category: NCT
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship, How to write fluff to be honest, I make Park Chanyeol a criminal, M/M, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Writers, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktogrey/pseuds/pinktogrey
Summary: He was still like Doyoung had remembered. Lee Taeyong, the most handsome student in their batch, with ebony doe-eyes all the girls adored, ridiculously sharp jaw lines, and small pink lips like roses.“Dongyoung!” Taeyong pleaded one last time before Doyoung slammed the door without even sparing a look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I spoke of writing lighter theme fic for Dotae pairing but this idea kept bugging my mind.  
> A dark crime fic, but don't expect FBI or Cia or Criminal Mind-ish plot.  
> It's actually inspired by a short lesbian Korean movie I watched long times ago but I can't remember or find the title.  
> If you happen to know, please kindly inform me so I can give proper credit!  
> Gardenia in flower language means "silence" or "mouthless"

Doyoung kept his big eyes on the cashier machine as it told him there was only one minute left before his night shift finally over. Having to work part time in twenty four hours convenience store wasn’t exactly Doyoung’s first choice on his career, but he had to take what he could get after being fired from the previous job. He kind of regretted throwing a bucket of ice coffee to that annoying businessman. Then again, maybe he would have regretted it more if he didn’t do it.

 

_Five a.m, yes!_

_Now where is that idiot Yuta?_

Just few seconds later, another young man, already wearing his uniform walked in with sheepish smile. “Sorry bro, the bus was quite late.”

 

“Whatever, hurry up and get ready.”

 

Doyoung changed his clothes and he left after warning Yuta for the fourth time not to forget to refill the beans, water, and milk in the coffee machines. He put his mask on and stepped outside. There were not many people on the road, and the sky was still dark. He couldn’t wait to get home and sleep. He’d been living like an owl these days but night shifts gave him higher salary and less customers to deal with.

 

“Dongyoung!! Kim Dongyoung!”

 

Doyoung scrunched his face in confusion and looked back, but there was no one there. He decided that he must have been imagining things. He was ready to continue his journey home when a familiar face suddenly showed up in front of him.

 

“Taeyong?”

 

He was still like Doyoung had remembered. Lee Taeyong, the most handsome student in their batch, with ebony doe-eyes all the girls adored, ridiculously sharp jaw lines, and small pink lips like roses. Only instead of black hair they used to have as student, Taeyong had colored his hair white, no, silver. Was it some kind of western culture effect?

 

“Who else?” answered Taeyong with little too cheerful tone to Doyoung’s liking. “We haven’t seen each other for two years… I miss you so much…”

 

Doyoung remembered their last meeting and it wasn’t exactly a sweet one. In fact, he had made clear to the other man that he didn’t want to have anything to do with Taeyong ever again. Doyoung looked thoroughly at Taeyong. The latter still dressed prim and proper in expensive brand sweaters and jeans that would cost half of Doyoungs monthly salary.

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” Doyoung said as he walked away from the scene.

 

“Dongyoung, wait!” pleaded Taeyong. “Can’t we even talk?”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about!”

 

Doyoung could hear Taeyong’s light footsteps following him. He groaned inside, not wanting to deal with any of this bullshit while he was lacking sleep and patience.

 

“Dongyoung!” Taeyong’s voice got further and further. “Please!”

_Don’t you dare stopping for that brat, Doyoung-ah. Don’t be stupid!_

Doyoung sincerely didn’t think that Taeyong would be so persistent to follow him until he finally reached his old, crumbling apartment. Thankfully, people around them were too busy getting to their respective workplaces to notice the scene going on.  “Dongyoung!” Taeyong pleaded one last time before Doyoung slammed the door without even sparing a look.

 

Taeyong didn’t knock or try ringing the bell. Doyoung found himself actually caring about whether the man from his past has actually left or just waiting him outside to open the door. That sounded too much like something Taeyong would likely to do. The twenty four years old man shook his head. He had thought he knew the other like the back of his hand when they were young, but boy, couldn’t he be more wrong? Doyoung took his pack of cigarettes and lighter from the pocket of his jacket and threw his clothes one by one on the floor, leaving only his torn-up jeans on. He reached for the ashtray and lit the fire, inhaling the nicotine deeply into his lungs. _Shit._

>< 

“It stinks in here.”

 

Doyoung waken up to Joohyun stepping over his blanket-covered body to open the window for some air circulation. “What time is it?” the younger man asked as he realized how dark the sky outside was.

 

“Almost six p.m.,” Joohyun answered with cold, unimpressed tone. “I called you like thousand times so we can have nice, proper lunch like normal couple would but you slept through all of them.”

 

“Fuck, that’s why I’m starving like hell.” Doyoung rubbed his eyes slowly. His system wasn’t fully working yet. “Can you make something to eat or shall we go out?”

 

Joohyun knitted her eyebrows. “Doyoung, what am I to you?”

 

_Not this again._

“Four months into this relationship we’re having, I’ve been asking the same question you never answer,” The older woman stepped on Doyoung’s leg to make her point. “Am I your nanny? Your sugar mama? Your booty call? Whatever it is, I’m sure you don’t consider me your girlfriend.”

 

Doyoung leaned in to hug Joohyun’s slender leg. He can smell her distinct perfume, sweet and strong like roses, even on her black stockings. “Noona is comfortable. Noona is really hot and _really_ good in bed. Noona takes care of me well without nagging too much, although I’m not sure of that anymore lately.”

 

He was about raise her skirt and land a kiss on Joohyun’s inside thighs when the woman kicked his face rather harshly. Doyoung was sure a soft part of his nose was broken. “Kim Dongyoung, get a grip on your life already.”

 

He hates how she called him by his real name. It pretty much reminded him of his doomed meetings with Lee Taeyong that day. Joohyun’s black, glistening long hair fell unto her back like a shampoo commercial as she turned her back, grabbed her fancy Louis Vuitton bag and said her goodbyes. “Don’t come searching for me until you know what you actually want in life.”

 

Doyoung smirked a little. It seemed he had to order some Chinese food tonight. “By the way, someone mistakenly left you a book on your post box. Try reading once in a while. It’ll make you more civilized.” Those were the last words Joohyun gave him that night before she left the apartment. They have caught his attention even more than the fact that they might have broken up for real tonight.

 

“Book?”

 

Who could possibly left him a book on his dusty post box? _It can’t be…_

“Don’t tell me that Lee Taeyong shit…” he grumbled as he got up from his mattress, stretching his sore muscles and yawned few times. Doyoung found the object in question, laid properly on his shoes rack. He took the book into the sweaty clenches of his long fingers. The smell of new printed papers and inks filled his nose. The smooth exterior of hard cover excited his touching senses, like waking a part of him that had been asleep. Doyoung let out a long sigh. It has been so long, _too_ long.    

 

The young men lit another cigarette as he took a better look on the book. The title was written beautifully in Baskerville font and plain black color against its white background. Faded pictures of green and yellow flowers decorating some part of the cover. “The Silent Gardenia,” he read the title out loud. “Written by Park Dobi.”

 

Doyoung reached out for his phone, deleting calls history from Joohyun before making delivery order to the Chinese restaurant he frequently used. Sicheng, the owner’s son picked his call up and cheerfully offered to deliver his fried rice and fried dumplings himself. Doyoung gave the boy some tips, enough for the Chinese boy to buy himself a bottle of teeth-melting soda. It was ridiculous since Sicheng’s parents must made more money than Doyoung but he liked seeing the boy’s grateful smiles once in a while.

 

He chewed his food in rush, only once or twice before he gulped down the cheap yet fulfilling dinner. His brain was too busy consuming all the paragraphs, all the lines, all the sentences, all the words like it had been starving for them in years. Once he ran out of food, he lit another portion of nicotine, this time inhaling and exhaling the old friend in slower pace.     

 

**“Tell your parents you’ll be having extra lessons after school,” the young teacher said with silly smile that was too familiar to Seungwan’s heartbeat. “I won’t take no for answer.”**

**“What if I say no?” Her hands grabbed both sides of her skirts like her life depended on them. _Cute_. “Then Moon Taeil will find out that you are madly in love with him. But I guess, you’ll be okay with that? You’re his best friend after all.” **

**Seungwan’s face was crimson in one second. _Cute, cute, cute._ “So? Tell me what kind of movies do you like to watch?”**

“Heh,” Doyoung smirked cynically. A cliché plot of forbidden romance. Same old story which targeted girls in high school that fantasized having something going on with their attractive teachers, after being tortured under one-sided love and longing for their best-friend since birth. Another star-crossed lover novel for under age girl and maybe some pervert teacher to masturbate about.

 

**Taeil’s eyes widened at the sight of new uniform, still wrapped in plastic on Seungwan’s palm. “Stop pitying me.” There were pleads and grieves in Taeil’s mellow voice. “I don’t need your money.”**

**Tears dripping from the girl’s doe-eyes. “I never meant to pity you.”**

**“I can’t give anything back.” Taeil sounded like he was telling all those words more to himself than to his best friend.**

**“I’m not asking for anything back.”**

**“Just accept it, will you boy?” A deep, baritone voice suddenly heard from behind Taeil’s back. Seungwan couldn’t believe her eyes. It was like the whole universe was doing everything they could to make sure that the _damn_ teacher who dared to hold her hand during their whole movie _date,_ grace her with his unnecessary presence at every embarrassing moment she had with Taeil. **

**Taeil frowned before exiting the scene with angry steps. “Wait!” Seungwan pleaded, yet the male student didn’t listen. Anger filled every inches of her being. “You just have to show up, don’t you teacher?!” Her next words couldn’t be heard as the young adult pulled Seungwan into his arm, petting her soft, wavy hair that she hated so much.**

_Next, next, next._

**“Did you hear that Taeil give up on that scholarship application? Teacher Kim did his best to convince him but he said he needs to find a job as soon as he graduates. I didn’t know his family is that poor.”**

**Seulgi’s words kept ringing in Seungwan’s ears as she took slow steps to Moon family’s door. “Never show your face in front of me again,” The boy has told her with venoms on his tongue. His wounded pride had blinded him from the pure love Seungwan held in her eyes.**

Doyoung squished the remaining of the cigarette into the ashtray. Something hiding behind his brain was making him itchy and restless. These scenes. These dialogues.

 

**Seungwan must have lost her mind to be knocking outside Oh’s apartment door at this late hour. _It’s not like her family would be home to notice that she wasn’t there anyway_. The house’s owner had coming out after few knocks, couldn’t hide his surprise at the sight of the girl, who threw herself into his arms, crying like the last piece of her heart had been broken. **

“Sex scene, cuddles, the main character realizing her growing feelings for the teacher, another lovey dovey secret date, nosy student finding them out. Cliché, cliché, cliché,” Doyoung mumbled as he screened through pages after pages. He finally arrived at the last page, two short paragraphs written from the female protagonist that has grown up and was waiting for her lover to come home. Turned out the whole story was about her reminiscing how she and he had met in the past. The end. Happy ending.

 

_No. Something keeps bothering me, but what?_

_New uniform, wrapped in plastic._

_Scholarship, poor family, crushed dreams._

_“Never show your face again.”_

Doyoung shook his head as he closed the book rather harshly. “Never show your face again, huh?” He started to pound his head into the object of his anxiety. Once, twice, thrice. Suddenly a sound of soft thing hitting the cold wooden floor caught his attention. Doyoung’s eyes found himself a tiny, slim, black metal. A USB.

>< 

Doyoung knocked the metal door harder. He knew he should’ve called Youngho to make sure the neighbor was really in the room or not, but he just couldn’t think straight. Luckily, the tall man opened the door few minutes later, looking blank and silly in his boxer and X-man t-shirt. “I need to borrow your laptop.”

 

There were two files only inside the USB.

 

_The Gardenias’s Confession.docx._

Doyoung quickly opened the said file and found the digital version of the novel he has just read. Maybe not the exact same file because this one looks like someone did a beta work and changed few words here and there.

**“Tell your parents you’ll be having extra lessons after school,” the young teacher said with creepy mile that was too familiar to Taeyong’s heartbeat. “I won’t take no for answer.”**

 

**“What if I say no?” His hands grabbed both sides of his pants like his life  depended on them. _Cute_. “Then Kim Dongyoung will find out that his best friend is actually gay and you are madly in love with him. But I guess, you’ll be okay with that? You’re his best friend after all.” **

 

**Taeyong’s face was crimson in one second. _Cute, cute, cute._ “So? Tell me if you have ever done it before. With a man.”**

_What the fuck?_

 

**Dongyoung’s eyes widened at the sight of new uniform, still wrapped in plastic on Taeyong’s palm. “Stop pitying me.” There were pleads and grieves in Dongyoung’s mellow voice. “I don’t need your money.”**

**Tears dripping from the boy’s doe-eyes. “I never meant to pity you.”**

**“I can’t give anything back.” Dongyoung sounded like he was telling all those words more to himself than to his best friend.**

**“I’m not asking for anything back.”**

**“Just accept it, will you boy?” A deep, baritone voice suddenly heard from behind Dongyoung’s back. Taeyong couldn’t believe his eyes. It was like the whole universe was doing everything they could to make sure that the _damn_ teacher who took everything he had _,_ grace him with his filthy presence at every moment he had with Dongyoung.**

**Dongyoung frowned before exiting the scene with angry steps. “Wait!” Taeyong pleaded, yet the male student didn’t listen. Anger filled every inches of his being. “You just have to show up, don’t you…” His next words couldn’t be heard as the young adult pulled Taeyong into his arm, petting his soft hair with the dirty hands that he hated so much.**

 

**“Did you hear that Doyoung was suddenly refused for that literature scholarship application? He was one hundred percent sure he would passed the selection but Teacher Park suddenly announced that his writings weren’t good enough.”**

**Yerim’s words kept ringing in Taeyong’s ears as he ran with all his might to Kim family’s door. “Never show your face in front of me again,” The boy has told him with venoms on his tongue. His wounded pride had blinded him from the abominable love Taeyong held in his eyes.**

 

Doyoung felt like all the food he had consumed was climbing up his throat.

 

**Taeyong must have lost his mind to be knocking outside Park’s apartment door at this late hour. _It’s not like his family would be home to notice that he wasn’t there anyway. And Dongyoung. He needs to save Dongyoung. How could he let Dongyoung’s future be ruined by his already dirty existence_? The house’s owner had coming out after few knocks, couldn’t hide his surprise at the sight of the boy, who was trembling in grief and disgust. “Come in, pretty boy,” the sick male invited as he cupped Taeyong’s face. “Tell me your story as I wreck you apart. I can be kind enough to save your lover boy’s face in front of the dean if you give me a good show.” **

 

“Doyoung?” Youngho’s voice was calling him from the dark. “Are you okay, buddy?”

 

Doyoung closed the document and look at the other existing file.

 

_WhatHappenedThatNight.mp4_

>< 

It was surprising him how the old maid of Lee’s household almost hasn’t change in appearance. Grey color covered her head more than before but other than that, she was still as gentle, and light still shines through her tired eyes as Doyoung remembered.

 

“Taeyongie, Doyoung is here to see you.” Her warm hands slowly covering Tayeong’s hand with lotion as she spoke slowly. “You should wake up and greet him, shouldn’t you?”

 

“How long has he been… like this?” Doyoung was grateful he was sitting on the hospital’s hard chair or else he would’ve fainted and made a scene.

 

“September fourteenth,” answered the old lady. “I will never forget. He came back from usual trip to book stores, told me to leave him alone. So, I did…”

 

“I shouldn’t have listened to him…”

 

September fourteenth, only a month ago.

 

The date of Park Dobi, or Park Chanyeol’s newest book was released.

 

“Doyoung…” The maid quietly patted Doyoung’s bed as he cried his heart out, holding to rigid, yet warm body of a man whose stories has been wronged. A man who has loved Doyoung with his whole life and his whole soul.

 

“I swear that bastard will pay, Taeyongie,” Doyoung muttered his vow of revenge in every steps he took back home. “Just you wait.”

>< 

“I’m a really big fan of your work.”

 

Park Chanyeol stopped his hand to look up at the lady who was waiting for her book to be signed completely. A woman in her late twenty, decorated with fancy Louis Vuitton handbag and expensive rose fragrance. Lately these types of readers seemed to increase among his collective of fans.

 

“That’s an honor, Miss…?”

 

“Bae Joohyun,” answered the lady with little smile. “However, since I’m giving this copy to my little brother, can you write his name instead?”

 

“Sure. What’s your brother’s name?”

 

“Taeyong.”

 

The writer’s smile vanished in a moment. His jaws clamps tightly, and so did his clench on the expensive pen. “Alright.”

 

“You know, the character of Oh Sehun reminds me of you, Sir,” Joohyun states a-matter-of-factly. “Tall, handsome, with dashing smile. I heard you used to be a teacher too.”

 

Park Chanyeol shrugged and gave what he thought a humble, sheepish look. “That’s probably the biggest compliment I have ever received from such a beautiful lady like you.”

 

“I wonder if the character of Teacher Oh was based on yourself…”

 

“Sorry, Miss. I’m afraid the next person in line has been waiting too long for her turn.” Chanyeol offered the signed book for Joohyun to collect. “Give my greetings to your little brother. I hope he will be interested on the next release too.”

 

Joohyun smiled again as she pulled the book into her embrace. “You know, about that. I hope your next book will be completely based on your psychotic, disgusting imagination _only_. That is, if you ever get to write one again.”

 

“What the hell?”

  

The lady waved her fingers in glee and walked away from the soon to be chaotic place. Park Chanyeol’s fans would soon witness their precious writer’s golden hands chained and cuffed by metals. They would spend days watching, reading, searching for the news, for the truth that has been disclosed by a crime-journalism student, Seo Youngho, who posted a record of Park Chanyeol’s _horrifying_ _dialogues_ with one of his former student, whom he apparently had threaten and raped several times. Seo Youngho has refused to name the source of the record in question, preferring the man as D. The fans and medias would be speculating if D was the student victim of the case, but how the society would discover and handle the truth was another story to tell.

>< 

“Doyoung-ah, you should stop playing with computer. Your eyes will get even worse! Right, Taeyongie?”

 

The man addressed looked out from his second-hand laptop. “I’m not playing, I’m working. Right, Yong-ah?”

 

The old maid shook her head in displease and Doyoung laughed, as loud as as hospital room allowed him to. Taeyong didn’t answer any of their questions. He didn’t give any affirmation to any sides. He was just there, sleeping and breathing like he’s been doing for approximately three months. Taeyong’s billionaire parents haven’t given up so far, but they might run out of patience and hope little by little. Doyoung finally put aside his laptop, carefully taking Taeyong’s hand into his own.

 

_Wake up, Taeyongie. We have too much things to talk about._

“I’m going to make some hot tea.” The old lady stepped quietly outside, giving the young man privacy to mourn.  

         

“I wonder why… Everyone, even your maid calls me Doyoung, but you refused to call me that way?”

 

“That’s another thing for you to explain, right?”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“ _Dongyoung…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated ^^  
> Really sorry if the format is not pleasing to read. Ao3 formatting is stressing me out.  
> 


End file.
